The Hunted
by Enderzmanz
Summary: The mantle of the god/goddess of the stars have been left empty for too long. The world is in grave danger, a catalyst is needed to create the necessary reaction between two polar opposites. Brave Greeks have risen in the face of great animosity, what of the Romans? An enemy of mankind and gods alike, would do great things, terrible things, but great things nonetheless. moar inside
1. Summary Continued

The mantle of the god/goddess of the stars has been left empty for too long. The world is in grave danger as the king of the gods play with power he holds in a heart of greed. Descendants of the gods will rebel, a movement for the people with wrong allies. Brave Greeks have risen in the face of great animosity, what of the Romans? A catalyst is needed to create the necessary reaction between two polar opposites. An enemy of mankind and gods alike would do great things, terrible things, but great things nonetheless. Heroes would make many moves, those very actions would dominate the decisions in the future, for the better of mankind, but time would not remember all the heroes of those fateful years.


	2. Chapter I: The Beginning of the End

" _ **The Hunted"**_

 **Chapter I: The Beginning of the End**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters, and the description of others, since they are under the jurisdiction of Rick Riordan, and his publisher Disney Hyperion._

(Preface)

I'm taking the good from the last two fanfic's I made and compiled them into this. The last two fanfic's are unfortunately deleted, but I don't want people to ask whether it would be continued which my answer would unfortunately be 'no'. Yes there will be Romans, and yes there will be Greeks. Will follow an altered timeline of PJO and HoO the plot essentially stays the same i.e. Luke leads against the gods, while other things would be different i.e. Percy switched with Reyna instead of Jason. These are just examples; they would not reflect the end result. Most characters would be the same, but I will try my best to put a spin in it so it won't be too similar to the books. Romans, like my first fanfic, would not be like the romans described in HoO, but something that would make more sense in reality. To explain that, camp Half Blood is described as a summer camp, where demigods would study in the mortal world during half of the year while returning to the camp during their off times, New Rome, on the other hand would differ by instead allow for the demigods to stay at the camp full time with their infrastructure like schools, hospitals, libraries, etc. New Rome would effectively become a city while Camp Half Blood would be… well… a camp for the summer. There were no mention of how the romans dealt with the rebel demigods, whether they had to deal with them I don't care, but it would be a major part of my story so expect much of the story to rotate around the Romans instead of Greeks until they are revealed to each other.

* * *

A girl woke up in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere surrounded by the darkness of the night. She looked around wondering where she could be but unfortunately to no avail. Turning to her memories, she only found a whole lot of nothing for her memories frustrating her further. "Fuck." Frustrated by her lack of memories, the girl stood and made her way to the nearest tree trunk and proceeded to throw punches at it. With no knowledge of where she was, the girl was effectively lost. Shuffling noises from the forest startled the girl, who cursed her decision making which caused her hands to become wounded, and made her stare in fear of the cause of the sound. "W…Who's there?!" No one responded, only the sounds of more movement came to the girls ears. Soon, a boy fell out of the bushes and quickly stood up with fear in his eyes. Without a second of thought, the boy leapt at the opportunity that the girl was unarmed and proceeded to run in the opposite direction of her. "Wait!" The girl, within minutes of starting her pursuit, caught up with the boy. The boy tried to gauge his distance with the girl by looking behind him, but his decision prevented him from seeing the tree he was about to run into. The boy screamed as he fell back from the collision only to be caught by the arms of the girl. "Shit… are you alright?" The boy was frozen in fear of the girl, unable to bring himself to say nor do anything. The boy looked up from the girl's lap to see a beautiful being adorned with beautiful auburn hair and a startling set of amber eyes. The girl stared into deep aquamarine eyes with strays of sienna brown hair waving in front of them. The girl was the first person to stop admiring each other's eyes and stood up while dropping the boys head into the dirt. "Why were you stalking me?" The girl asked as she stood. After picking himself up and brushing off the excess amount of fallen leaves from his back, the boy did nothing but hang his head in shame at the girl. "Tell me!" The boy was obviously unwilling to speak, forcing the girl to grab him by the neck of his shirt and slam him onto the tree which he had hit moments ago. "What is your name boy?" The boy was startled by the girl's brash actions and could only mutter his name in fear. "P… Percy… W…What is yours?" The girl did not answer the boy's, Percy's, question and simply dropped him from her grasps. Truthfully, Percy did not mean to stalk the girl. Percy had left his home months ago when his mother drove him and his friend, Grover, to some camp, but it did not turn out well and Grover and his mother died in their trip, Percy has been on the run ever since. Percy stumbled upon the sleeping girl right before she woke up, seeing her stand dazed and punched a tree to the point of injuring herself was downright scary. "L…Look… I didn't mean to meet you… I was only trying to survive and you just appeared in this forest." The girl was furious, unable to accept Percy's explanation for an answer, and turned to face the boy with blood in her eyes. "You didn't mean to? Then why didn't you leave in the first place?" Percy flinched before trying to back away from the advancing girl but, again, crashed into the tree which now stood behind him. "Please… you gotta believe me… you woke up before I could even think of leaving…" Percy was now cowering beneath the girl who had her bloodied fist ready to punch the boy. The two stayed there for seconds, which turned to minutes, before the girl relaxed and held out her hand. "Fine I forgive you, but no more hiding and running from me alright?" Percy had his hands covering his head, but removed them enough to peek out at the girl and stopped hiding once he saw her extended hand. He hesitantly took the hand and with help from the girl, stood up. "Thanks… uh, you didn't tell me your name…" Percy thought he hit a sore spot as the girl turned away and made her way back to the clearing she woke up in. The girl looked up at the shining moon. Nothing seemed more beautiful than the night sky at the moment. Percy cleared his throat causing the girl to turn back to him. "Are you alright? I don't think I got an answer." The girl looked at her hands and quickly wiped the blood from her hands before turning her attention back to the question at hand. Who was she? After a few more seconds of thinking, the girl came to a grim conclusion. She did not know anything about her life. Name, age, how she looked like… she knew nothing. "I don't know…" Percy was confused, how could she not know her own name? Unfortunately, before Percy could ask, a set of silver arrows impaled themselves around him, effectively pinning him in place. The girl on the other hand, did not receive the same treatment. As sudden as the attack, a group of girls appeared out of the forest adorned with silver equipment. Silver coats, silver bows, silver arrows, silver boots, etc. formed the girls' wardrobe. The girl who helped Percy jumped to protect the boy. "Who are you?" She asked the girls who had just appeared. "Step out of the way sister, he is a boy and he trespasses our patron, the goddess of the moon's, territory." Percy was cowering behind the girl whose name he did not know. "What do you mean goddess of the moon, and what the hell do you mean by he's a boy? Am I not also trespassing?" The girls were not pleased by her questions and protective stance towards the boy. "Our patron is Artemis, goddess of the Hunt, Forests and Hills, the Moon, Archery and we are her huntresses. The… boy… is trespassing on one of the domains of our patron." "What about me?" The huntress who spoke to the girl took a few seconds before answering. "You are a girl, our patron and we huntresses shun those who are not girls due to their actions. Since you are not a… boy… then you are automatically granted the right to travel through the forests of the world." The girl still did not like the answer. "Why don't you take us to your patron so we can talk to her… we did not mean to step into the forest in the first place." The huntress shook her head. "I cannot do that, but perhaps we can strike a deal… you join us… we let him go…" The huntress strikes a high deal, the girl doesn't even know about the group of huntresses, nor their leader… how could she join them this easily? "Swear you will do as you say." The huntress raised her eyebrow but did not resist. "I Zoe Nightshade, swear to the river Styx that I will do as I said and let the boy go if the girl joins us huntresses." The night sky was instantly dominated by a storm cloud which boasts thunder and lightning rivaling explosions from artillery. Seconds later, the clouds seemed to disappear into thin air the thundering and lightning with it. "W… what was that?" the girl asked. "I swore to the river Styx, it is binding to my life… if I break it… I'd rather not say what it would do to my soul…" The huntress explained. The girl took a few seconds to take it in, but once she was sure that the huntresses would not stab her in the back, she turned to the boy. "Hey… Percy… Sorry for not telling you my name… go before these girls decided to hunt you down." Percy did not take a moment to think and just nodded and ran off in the direction of civilization, the huntresses eyeing him like a deer to hunt. "What now?" The huntresses turned back to the girl with wide smiles on their faces. "Now we take you to our patron… and we find out if you can join us or not." The huntresses and the girl took a long walk through the forest before arriving in a camp complete with tents of all sizes, torches to light up the area, and a campfire. Another huntress, wearing something other than the silver wear of the huntresses that accompany the girl stood guard with a silver bow. Too much silver, the girl thought to herself. "Ah, Zoe, Phoebe, Atalanta, I see that you have brought us a new sister." "Yes Itala. Phoebe, Ata, you two go relax, I will take our new sister to Lady Artemis." The two other girls, Phoebe and Atalanta, nodded and departed from the huntress and the 'new' girl. "What is your name sister?" Zoe asked. "Um… this might sound weird, but I don't know…" Zoe raised an eyebrow but did not respond until they arrived at a tent embroidered with silver. "She's in here, but don't worry… no matter how weird it is, just hear her out." The girl nodded and entered the tent through the open tent flap. "H…hello, anyone here?" Shuffling from the back of the tent signaled the presence of another person in the tent. "Yes… make yourself at home, I will be right there." Artemis was currently in the private bathroom she had in the tent, and was startled at the girls sudden entrance. The girl looked around the tent, the sight of multiple animal pelts and horns showed the experience the huntress that lived in that tent had… she guessed that it isn't that hard to be experienced if you're a goddess. Artemis stepped out of her bathroom dressed in the same clothes as the three huntresses that found the girl. The girl didn't notice Artemis' presence and was currently admiring the bow that was on the table within the tent. Nothing could compare to how elegant the bow looked, curves engraved into the silver metal pictured the moon, and several figures that the girl does not recognize. "I see that you are admiring my bow." The girl quickly places the bow back down. "Sorry…" Artemis shook her head and held up her right hand to signal for silence, which she got. "You do not have to apologize for being curious; just don't get anyone including yourself in danger because of your curiosity." The girl nodded clearly uncomfortable at the presence of a so called goddess. "Don't be nervous… what is your name?" "Um… I don't really know myself…" Artemis raised her eyebrows at this statement. "Do you remember anything?" She asked the girl, but got a shake of the head as an answer. "Ok… close your eyes for a second." The girl complied and Artemis called for the help of her brother. A bright flash of orange later, a man that had nearly golden hair and deep blue eyes appeared next to Artemis. "You can open your eyes now." The girl opened to her eyes, jumping when she saw Apollo next to Artemis nearly taking out the table that stood behind her. "Oh! Don't worry pretty; I am a really nice person when you get to know me." Apollo flashed a smile at the girl, who scowled at the man's annoying nature. "Shut it Apollo…" Artemis slapped Apollo on the back of his head and turned back to the girl. "... Sorry about him, he's quite a pain in the ass sometimes." Apollo was rubbing the back of his head but was not completely out of action to respond to Artemis. "Hey! I'm not like that!" Artemis silences her brother by a stare before returning back to topic. "Apollo, this girl doesn't remember anything so is there anything you can do?" Apollo nods and turns to the girl. "This won't hurt, I'm just going to place my hand on your head and there should be a weird feeling… just ignore that." The girl nods and allows Apollo to place his hand onto her head. Instead of a slight feeling of uncomfortableness, the girl was hit by incredible pain throughout her body and nearly got knocked out by it. Apollo, on the other hand, also received pain, but due to his status as a god, he did not get knocked out. The girl had recovered and was scampering to the other side of the tent, away from the two gods. Artemis was surprised at the scene, quickly turning to her brother for answers; Apollo notices this and quickly responds. "I don't know what happened, I wanted to do a diagnostic, but somehow a shield appeared and burned me straight out of her body." Artemis was surprised, Apollo had done such diagnostic on many of her huntresses who had gotten injured, but this was never a reaction that took place. "What was that?" The girl asked, causing the two gods to realize that they still had a patient to look after. "I don't know…" Apollo started. "… I've done this many times before… I don't know why you reacted so violently to it." "Perhaps you should stay; I have a few tents…" Artemis was in the middle of suggesting that the girl should stay at the camp so her memories could be fished out somehow, but the girl interrupted. "Thank you and all, but I don't want to stay… I just want to figure out what the hell happened… I don't even know who I am… how can I know that you two can help?" Apollo tried to step to the girl, but Artemis held him back and went herself. "You don't know what is lurking out there that could harm you, it is incredible that the girls could have found you with you not knowing anything." "What do you mean?" The girl asked, buying time so she could run off. "It would take time to explain, please stay so we can explain, and maybe help you find your memories." The girl shook her head wanting to leave, but the two gods had her trapped against one side of the tent. Suddenly she decided to try to run through the two gods, but was held back by Artemis. "Stop, please you must trust us. Just give us a chance to explain." Artemis begged, but the girl begged to differ. The girl pushed the goddess to the ground and held her down, only to be pulled back by Apollo. Artemis was surprised at the girls strength, and was even more startled by the fact that the girl could even struggle at Apollo's strength he got as a god. "Let me go! Why can't you two take no as an answer?" Apollo grunted at his efforts to hold the girl. "Artemis… some help here…" Before Artemis could respond to Apollo's request, the girl had broken free of Apollo's grasp and had left the tent in a hurried rush. Apollo helps his sister up and rushed out of the tent with her to chase after the girl. Huntresses within the camp looked at the two gods chasing after the girl and were confused at what was happening. Artemis signaled for Zoe and a few other girls to cut off the girl, while making sure to tell them not to injure her. Zoe and a few others managed to cut off the girl completely surrounding her off. The girl was clearly not happy, her hands clenched in fists ready to knock the living shit out of anyone that stood in her way. Apollo and Artemis finally caught up, Apollo breathing hard from the exercise. "Please stop… I don't think I could take much more of this…" Apollo said while trying to catch his breath. "I don't care. Just let me leave damnit." Neither the gods nor the girls seemed willing to yield their way for the girl. "Why don't you let me leave Zoe?" the girl asked. "Because milady Artemis has wished that we stop you from leaving." Zoe explained with an expressionless face. The girl was surrounded, completely out of options. Instead of surrendering, the girl charged at Zoe and pushed her back. Zoe was surprised at the girls strength and had to adjust her stance to stop herself from being thrown back. The girl was seeing red, anger consuming her ability to think. With a single punch, the huntress was thrown back several meters, only to stand back up dazed, but not out of action. "Just. Let. Me. LEAVE!" The girl shouted. The huntresses, including the gods surrounding the girl stepped back a few feet at the girl's shout. Artemis, unfortunately, did not like that her lieutenant was being knocked around, and decided to take aggressive action against the girl. She pulled out her hunting knives which caused Apollo to go wide eyed, questioning Artemis' motives. "What are you thinking sister? You are going to hurt her!" Artemis was reaching the end of her patience. "Stop… or I will have no choice but to kill you sister." The girl turned her attention to the goddess that now stood ready to strike at her. "I can't believe it… you tried helping me, now you are threatening to kill me… how fucking clique…" "Believe me sister… I am not the villain you make me…" "Then let… Me... Go... How hard is that?" Artemis said nothing but leaped at the girl, the two knives ready to kill the girl. The girl expertly dodges the blades and disarms the knife in the goddess' right hand. Artemis was startled at the girls skill, but continued her assault at the girl. Nothing Artemis did seemed to penetrate the girls defenses, parries, punches, and dodges expertly executed by the girl allowed the remaining knife in Artemis' possession to miss every time it was thrusted in any way at the girl. Finally, the girl knocks the remaining knife from the goddess hand, but injuring her own as a cost, and runs off into the forest, knives in both hands. The huntresses and gods were completely flabbergasted at the display of talent from the girl, and were completely unable to respond to her escaping. The girl, after running a significant distance, arrived back to where she woke up and flopped down at the base of the tree she punched after she had checked around for anyone following her. The bleeding from her hand was extensive; she was unable to stem the flow of blood and knew that it would be the end of her if it wasn't stopped. She quickly used her knives to cut a piece of her jacket off and began to use it as a bandage to hopefully stop the flow of blood exited her body. The pain from the wound was almost unbearable, but the girl forges through the pain knowing that it was her only chance at survival. She cursed at her stupid decision to go for the blade while knowing that it would most likely sever the artery in her hand. Sighing, the girl stood once she had completed her efforts and was satisfied with her work, she looked around and decided to follow the boys footsteps and head in the same direction he went.

* * *

Percy was surprised that the girl would simply surrender to the girls so that he could make it away safely. He owed the girl his life, but was sure that he would most likely not meet her ever again. Sighing, he walked down the streets of downtown San Francisco wondering where to go next. In the middle of his thoughts, a voice rang through his head. "You don't belong here… go away…" Percy looked around to see if he could find the source of the voice to no avail. "W… who are you?" The voice in his head continued. "Go to New York… Go back home… Find your mother's resting place to find home…" Memories of his mother surfaced when the voice mentioned home. "Why? Why don't I belong here?" The voice took a while before answering. "I can't explain, go follow what I said, someone will explain when you find them. I must go… good luck… son of Poseidon." The voice grew silent but many unanswered questions still lingered in Percy's head. "Damnit…" He had no choice but to follow what the voice said to receive the answers he so desires… whatever those answers were… Percy sighed again; it was going to be a long journey…

* * *

The girl had met many monsters on the way to… wherever she was going, but none of them seemed to want to attack… to be honest, she thought that they were running from her. Nonetheless, she had her weapons at her side, ready to be brought into whatever dares attack her. Suddenly, she reaches the edge of a cliff and into the view of a magnificent view of San Francisco bay. Looking around and seeing that there were no monsters nearby, she climbed atop a tree and decided to sleep for the night. Unknown to her, someone was watching her every steps.

* * *

Hours went by as the girl quietly rests on top of the branches of a tree. Monsters, and wildlife travel past, passing on the unwanted attention that the girl could give by going as fast as they could. Sounds of clashing metal and screaming jolted the girl awake, the knives she got from Artemis at the ready. The clashing and screaming have continued for several minutes before the girl jumped from the vantage point she had from the tree and ran towards the noise, carefully making sure that she didn't get noticed. The scene quickly unfolded as she saw two girls fighting against a two headed dog. The girl suddenly realized that the screaming she heard was from dog crying from the pain the girls are dishing out. "Reyna! Go flank this fucker, I'll keep his…" Suddenly, the dog hit one of the girls knocking her out from the impact against a tree. "Hylla! Damnit you mutt, I'm going to tear you to…" Unfortunately, in her anger the girl, Reyna, who was currently fighting the dog was hit by the dog's paw and was thrown against a tree, but unlike the other girl, did not get knocked out. "Fuck…" The hiding girl had to make a decision, help the girls, or just let them receive their fate. "Fuck this…" She decided to help, and ran forth toward the dog with knives at the ready. "Hey mutt, come at me you fucking piece of ugly piece of shit!" The two headed dog was way too happy to comply with that order, clearly understanding the girls taunt. The girl dodges efficiently, causing the dog to growl at the slippery to get girl. "Try again doggy!" Again and again the dog attacks, and again and again the girl counter attacks. Soon, the dog was covered with knife wounds, golden blood pouring out of them like rivers. The two heads of the dog were currently too tired to be lifted off the ground. "Bad dog, now you can go to… well… wherever hell is called in this damned world." With two swift strikes, the girl stabs the two heads in order, and sends the monster into a burst of golden dust. "Who are you?" Reyna asks the girl. "Um… it's a long story…" Reyna looked at the girl in her arms before returning her attention to the girl. "We got time. I'll have to take care of her for a while." Reyna gently put Hylla's head down and proceeded to grab a backpack which was hiding behind a tree. The girl was currently bent down beside Hylla awaiting Reyna to come back. "Are you injured?" Reyna asks as she returned with what seemed to be her belongings. "No… is she alright?" Reyna pulled out a bag of golden cubes and a thermos. "Here, open this." Reyna handed her the thermos and proceeded to open the plastic bag of golden cubes and started to feed several to Hylla. Reyna motioned for the girl to give her the thermos and the thermos she got. "Take the ambrosia and put it back in the pack." The girl was confused; she didn't know that what Reyna was referring to was the bag of golden cubes. "Wait… what was it that you want me to do?" The girl asked. Reyna stopped helping Hylla drink and turned to the girl while capping off the thermos. "You don't know about ambrosia and nectar?" The girl shook her head. "Well that's going to take some time to explain… perhaps you can start with your story." Reyna suggested while taking Hylla's head onto her lap. The girl explained what had happened during the previous day to Reyna, effectively putting her into a very confused state. "That is interesting…" From Reyna's knowledge, the alteration of ones memories is… damning… it effectively means changing ones fate. "…since you don't have a name, why don't you make one up for now?" The girl considered Reyna's suggestion for a minute, but could not come up with a name. "I don't know… I'm not exactly fluent in names." Reyna smiled and thought about a good name for her new ally. "Astraea, meaning 'starry one', your eyes remind me of the stars." Reyna said with a smile, which the newly names Astraea returned. "Astraea… thank you Reyna." Reyna nodded before turning to her sister. "Perhaps we should set up camp, I can explain about us when we are settled. The two girls worked together as they set up a campfire and dragged several tree trunks to surround the fire. Once everything was set up, Astraea helped Reyna put Hylla into a sleeping bag before the two sat by the fire. Reyna sighed, staring into the fire while Astraea watched for intruders. "Astraea, have you ever regretted your decisions so much that you don't know what to do?" Astraea turned her attention to the girl who sat across the campfire. "Not that I could remember." Reyna glanced at her sister before continuing. "My sister and I came from a… difficult past… you could say. We didn't want it to end this way, but we have to split up, she is going north… I'm staying here in California." Truthfully, Reyna came from an island owned by the sorceress Circe, only to be forced off by a demigod by the name of Percy Jackson. Astraea sighed, geography was unfortunately not one of the things she could remember. "Well this is a weird thing to ask… do you have a map?" Reyna raised her eyebrow before grabbing a map from her pack. "Here… while we are at it, what do you remember?" "Not much, I remember how to speak English… I can't really list out the things I remember… it's like I don't remember the catalogue for my memories." Astraea said while unfolding the map. "So you do remember things… it's just that you have lost track of where those memories are." Astraea looked up and thought about Reyna's hypothesis and nodded. "I think so… it would certainly explain how I can fight so well." Silence envelops the two girls, who unfortunately do not have more to talk about. Reyna had an old photo of her sister, mother, and herself out and was staring at it, tears trailing across her cheeks. Astraea was perplexed by the map and decided to forget trying to learn geography. "Go get some rest, I'll take watch." Reyna quickly wiped the tears off her face before looking up from the photo she held. "Are you sure? You have already done so much for us." Astraea nods before handing back the map she borrowed. Reyna gladly heads to sleep next to her sister. Minutes turned to hours as Astraea continues to hold watch against unwanted visitors. The campfire's shadow dances among the trees, but an anomaly reveals an unknown presence. Astraea immediately notices the intruder and grabs the knives she 'borrowed' from Artemis and makes her way to the edge of the camp. It was near sunrise, a golden glow lights the horizon making it hard to spot the intruder among the trees. "Who's there? Reveal yourself." Astraea demands, but no response of any sort comes. Nothing but the waving leaves of the tree's moved. She was about to return back to her musings on a tree trunk, but a voice freezes Astraea in her steps. "Daughter of the stars… head to Rome, and all that is the past shall be revealed." Not even a second after the voice had completed its speech, silence returned to the forest. "W… Who said that?" Reyna was half awake and was able to hear Astraea's query. "Who said what Astraea?" After looking around to make sure that there was no one around them, Astraea answers Reyna. "Nothing Reyna, I'm just tired…" Reyna wipes the sleep from her eyes before checking on her sister. "Did she wake up?" Astraea was making her way to the campfire and was busy relighting it. "No, and I'd rather not wake her up right now." Reyna agrees and decides to help Astraea with the fire. The source-less words echoed through Astraea's consciousness as she mindlessly works on the fire. "Watch out!" Reyna pulls Astraea's hand from the fire before it was seared from the fire. "Are you alright? You don't seem quite here." Astraea placed her head in her hands before pulling back only to fall into Reyna's scrutinizing pair of eyes. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind." Reyna was not satisfied with Astraea's answer and motioned with her hand as if asking for her to continue. "I heard a voice before you woke up… and it said 'Daughter of the stars, head to Rome, and all that is the past shall be revealed.'" Reyna's eyes went wide, she was planning to go to a roman camp, could that voice have meant that Astraea would also be following her? "Astra?..." Reyna mentally gave herself a pat on the back for such a nickname. "… When I told you that I will be staying here… I mean that there is a camp full of romans here, I'm not really a qualified person to explain to you, so maybe you could just tag along and we can figure this out together." At the word 'together', Astraea's mood brightened up a bit, she would have a good friend to back her up. "What about your sister, would she be alright?" Reyna sighs, it was truly a hard decision to just split up with her sister, but she demanded to go north to find the amazons, and if she didn't know her sister as well, she would have said that her sister was very headstrong and will have everything done her way. "She's strong, she will make it to wherever she is going. We just have to find out where our side goes… even I don't know where that camp is." During their conversation, Hylla had woken up and was currently watching the two girls who were both leaning against a log. "So where'd you get the girlfriend sister?" The two girls instantaneously turned their head around to the source of the intrusion. "Sister! You're awake!" Reyna practically yelled before jumping over the log and crashing into her sister in a bear hug. Hylla was almost thrown back, but quickly recovers and returns the hug from her sister. "Well you didn't answer my question yet sister." Astraea was standing with her hands crossed, waiting to get introduced. After shedding quite some tears, Reyna finally released her sister and returned to Astraea's side. "Sister, this is Astraea, Astraea this is my sister Hylla in all the glory I told you." Almost a whole minute went by as the two newly introduced girls stared straight into each other's eyes. Reyna was watching the interaction with pure curiosity, wondering which one will snap first. "Well it's great to meet you Astraea." "I could say the same Hylla." Hylla extended her hand, which confused Astraea. Hylla raised her eyebrow before rolling her eyes and grabbing Astraea's hand and clasping it with her extended hand for a shake. "So Reyna… care to explain how our new friend here got in this situation with us exactly?" Astraea was still confused at what Hylla did. "Astraea here got to us after you got knocked out; she killed the damned mutt and stood guard as we were comfortably sleeping away…" Reyna explained before turning back to Astraea. "… And that is called a handshake Astraea, it's for greeting someone. "You killed Orthrus?" Hylla asked. "Orthrus? The dog is named Orthrus?" Hylla nodded awaiting Astraea to answer her initial question. "Well in that case… yeah, I did kill Orthrus." Hylla was half amazed and half jealous of Astraea's ability to kill Orthrus, the two headed dog, without help from neither her nor her sister. It was even more amazing that the dog was the brother of the three headed dog, Cerberus, and was only slain by the hero Hercules. "Wow… would you mind telling me how you killed that thing?" At this, Astraea was scratching the back of her head wondering how to put her answer. "I don't know really… I just stabbed it with these knives." She said while pointing at the silver knives that rested on the floor next to the campfire. Hylla walked towards the knives and examined them when she picked them off the floor. The knives looked curious to her, Hylla noticed that the knives were silver and had partially curved to resemble a crescent shape. "Silver…" Hylla said aside to herself before turning to Astraea with more questions. "How did you get these knives? You didn't steal them, did you?" Nervous, Astraea was currently playing with the hem of her shirt. "Sister, maybe we should talk on the road, it's getting late." Hylla looked up and unfortunately, her sister was right as the sun was nearing its peak. On the other hand, Astraea looked at Reyna with a wide smile, reminding herself to thank her later. "Astraea… mind to join us for a walk?" Astraea returned her attention to Hylla and briefly nodded before putting out the campfire by throwing loose dirt on top of it. After packing, the three girls forged a path through the Californian forest, all three with unanswered questions.

* * *

Percy has been on the run away from San Francisco for several hours, the memories of his previous journeys fresh in his mind. From the moment he discovered a sword disguised as a pen to the moment he destroyed a whole island full of girls. Percy wondered what else he would walk into in this trip across the continental United States. Percy was currently on a train that would take him directly to New York, flying would be faster, but from his last experience on a jetliner, it would most likely not be very memorable. He loved the ocean so when the opportunity to head to Hawaii was open, Percy jumped at it. Unfortunately, when the plane reached its cruising altitude, it simply crashed, and if it wasn't for the ocean, Percy would have been killed. His misfortune somehow does not end there; remember the island full of girls? Well it isn't that simple… Percy crashed on his plane, arrived on the island and was almost turned into a guinea pig. Great times right? Nonetheless, Percy somehow manages to avoid being turned into an animal and destroys the island. He was currently sitting in a train car all by himself, but due to the fact that Percy was currently delving upon old memories, he failed to notice a person entering the car before that person sat across from him. Percy nearly jumped out of his seat, but the person caught his hand before he could do so. The person who sat across from Percy was no one but the one and only Lady Artemis. "Who are you?" Percy asked immediately. Artemis had bags under her eyes, which were bloodshot from the huge amount of liquor she drank during the last few hours. "Please boy… sit down." Percy did nothing of the sort, he stood valiantly against her orders. "My name isn't 'boy' miss…" "Artemis" As if on cue, Percy fell back onto his seat, bewildered that he isn't dead already. "W… what can I do for you Lady Artemis." Percy said while trembling. "Don't worry boy, I am not here to kill you… at least not yet." Percy relaxed, but still had questions heavy on his mind. "Do you remember the day when a girl saved you from being killed by my huntresses?" Artemis asked, to which Percy nodded. "Have you any idea where she could be now?" What? Percy thought that the girl gave herself up and joins the huntresses to save him, why would Artemis ask about where her huntress would be. "I do not understand Lady Artemis; I thought that she joined the huntresses." Artemis was looking out at the blur that passes the train. "Sorry… I just thought that you would have known more… why are you running this far away?" Artemis would have thought that the boy would have stayed and tried to help the girl, but instead, she saw Percy buy a one way ticket to New York. "Trust me Lady Artemis, if I could have stayed, I would, but…" Percy paused to think about whether to tell Artemis about the voice or not. "… well… I just thought that I would have no chance to say sorry to her, nor save her… so I decided to just go back home to New York." This made no sense, it was clear to Artemis that the boy was a demigod, his presence in California would most likely mark him as a Roman demigod, but him saying that New York was home was confusing. She thought of it for a moment while continuing to look out of the train's window before she came to a conclusion. To Artemis, Percy must be a Greek demigod, his home in New York and his non-aggressive action towards her admission to be a Greek goddess would be supporting evidence. Minutes passed before Artemis said another word. "Boy… I'll transport you to New York… but at a price…" Percy was again listening closely to Artemis' every words, hoping not to get on her bad side. "… I want you to help me find that girl. If you see her…" Artemis pulls out a silver pendant that had a star embedded into it. "… give her this and tell her to rub the star five times… and please don't tell anyone of this." Percy cautiously takes the pendant and nods to Artemis. "Close your eyes boy." Percy does exactly what she says and seconds later, reopens his eyes to see a beautifully decorated interior of a room. A man in a wheelchair enters the room, and was nearly startled out of his seat by Percy's sudden entrance. "Shit… I seem to never get a break…" the man said aside to himself. The man decided to stand, revealing not a man with a leg problem, but a man with a torso of a man where the neck and head of a horse should be. "Don't be afraid boy…" The man notices that Percy was startled and was trying to back off. "… Please excuse my form my boy, but I am a centaur… my name is Chiron, the camp's activities director, may I ask for your name and how you got here?" Chiron held out his hand which Percy cautiously took into a shake. "P…Percy Jackson, Lady Artemis sent me here." Chiron raised his eyebrows at the boy's explanation. "Let's have a walk Perseus; it is a very good morning right now." Chiron guided the boy out of the house and into the chilly cloudy normal New York morning. "Can you tell me anything about the Greek gods my boy Perseus?" Percy nods and continues to walk alongside the centaur. "I've read stories about them, other than that, not much." Chiron nodded, it was normal for a demigod to read ancient Greek mythology. "Do you know that the gods have had children ever since ancient Greece?" "I heard that they had children back then, but not in modern time." Chiron again nods; this boy was taking it quite easily. "Well… my boy Perseus, if you are sent by the goddess Artemis and you have seen her, you must be a demigod." Percy was confused and was wordless, how could he be the offspring of a god, he doesn't even know of his father. "Perhaps by tonight, you will be claimed by your godly parent… say, which parent do you know of?" "Mother, she died taking me to camp some time ago…" At that statement, Chiron connected the dots, a year ago, one of the protectors have been sent to protect a demigod, the protector nor the mother of the child survived, the fate of the child was… thought to be death. "I'm sorry Percy…" "It's alright; I've had time to think it over." The two continued to walk until they arrived in an clearing that boasted many tables. "Ah… here we are. We will stay here, breakfast is about to start, so the other campers should arrive, you can sit on this table for now." Chiron gestured at the smallest table that was around the hearth in the middle. Percy nodded and proceeded to sit down on the bench. Minutes went by before a loud horn breaks the silence. Chiron was standing near the hearth, waiting for the campers to arrive. "Percy… what you know is what you want to reveal, you don't have to talk about things you don't want to talk about." Percy nodded, he had many things he could and would not talk about. Soon, groups of demigods arrive and sat at different tables, some taking glances at Percy. When everyone has arrived, Chiron cleared his throat, causing everyone to quiet down. "Thank you… let me be the first to introduce our new family member…" Chiron made his way to Percy and motioned for him to stand. "… Please welcome Percy Jackson." A halfhearted welcome was given by the campers. "Percy, you can sit with the campers from Apollo. Can someone from the Apollo cabin stand?!" A boy stood up and waved for Percy to join him. "Go on, once we find your godly parent, you can sit with your brothers and sisters." Percy nodded, but noticed the tables that had nobody on them. Soon, the boy that stood sat Percy beside him. "Percy, welcome to our ragtag table… whoever does not know of their parent stays here fortunately and unfortunately. The names Luke, Luke Castellan."

* * *

Time has passed since the birth of the goddess Artemis Cynthia Callista, but the past had not passed from her memory, instead, those many years after her birth was one of the best… and one of the worst. Lost to time was the knowledge of Artemis' birth sister, Estella, who would have been the goddess of the stars if it wasn't for her disappearance. Her birth, unlike Artemis and Apollos was under the stars, and not under neither the sun nor moon. Her disappearance tore Artemis apart, her brother on the other hand merely took several millennia to forget her and move on. The stars grieve with the moon during the night, shining faintly every night, honoring their lost sistren. To her last breath, Asteria, the goddess of the falling stars and the creator of the island Ortygia where Leto gave birth to Apollo, Artemis, and Estella, knew that Estella would soon become her replacement… but the time never came. She never forgot how her sister looked like, and when she saw the girl that Zoe had gotten to join the huntresses, Artemis knew that she found her sister. Apollo never connected the dots until Artemis told him what she thought, unfortunately, he refused to accept the truth. Millennia's of pain resurfaces in the matter of hours, forcing Artemis to drink the strongest of wine, beer, vodka, any and all types of liquor and hide from her huntresses to drown the sorrow she holds. Unlike the gods, Artemis' sister would not have a Roman or a Greek side giving her immunity against the tension between the two cultures. Unfortunately, since she is immune to the tension between the Romans and Greeks, Artemis' sister could be the one who unites the gods, or the one that leads to the god's undoing.

* * *

Without stopping, Astraea, Reyna, and Hylla made their way through the Californian forest while dodging monsters of all sorts. Unfortunately, their track record was about to get stopped by a monster that rivals the last they had to fight. A piercing voice shrieked through the forest creating a shockwave on its arrival. "Demigods… my father would reward me greatly for this…" "Why do they always have to be 'rewarded' by someone?" Astraea sighed, while the two other girls shrugged. A huge hand appeared from the dense forest ahead of the girls and pushed down several trees revealing a tall woman with a terrifying smile on her face. The giant woman glanced at each of the girls before stopping at Astraea, her smile turning into a look of fear. "You're not a demigod… who are you?" Astraea was confused. Demigod? She had seen many things these past days, but this was about to top her list. "What do you mean?" The giant woman face now bears a confused expression. "You are not a god? You have power that can rival one that is all I can say… I can sense it… join me and the gods will tremble at your might." Astraea was not about to join someone she does not even know of. "What about you? Who are you exactly?" The woman bellowed, shaking the surrounding trees. "Who am I? Well I am Periboea, daughter of the king of the giants, Eurymedon." "Well I am not exactly in the mood to join you in your quest against the gods. If you have beef with the gods, take it up to them yourself." Again, the woman laughs. "It has been a while since I have heard someone defy me in person. You may have been a great ally, but nonetheless, I have to kill you now." Without hesitation, Astraea pulled out her knives haphazardly stowed in her jacket pocket and lunged at the woman stabbing both knives in either side of the woman's neck. The woman let out a mighty roar, bucking and throwing Astraea and the knives she held off. Hylla and Reyna did not take a second more to act and pulled out their weapons to aide Astraea. Minutes of intense fighting continued before the combined effort of the three girls finally causes the giant to regret starting the fight. Astraea stabs the giant with both knives but was picked up and thrown into a tree. With a quick and calculated swipe of her hand, the giant lady knocks over Hylla and Reyna, giving her time to run. "Whoever you are… you better hope we never meet again." With her last words, Periboea ran from the encounter and back into the dense woods. Astraea quickly recovers and ran to help the other two stand back up. "Are you two alright?" Hylla was busy dusting stray leaves off herself while Reyna stowed their weapons. "We're alright Astra… what about you?" Astraea looked for her knives, but soon remembers that the giant had left with the knives still stuck in her. While Hylla and Astraea were busy, Reyna was scouting ahead and heard rushing winds from a direction. "Hylla! Astra! I can hear something form here!" The two girls notices Reyna's call and rushes to her position. Astraea listens carefully and hears exactly what Reyna mentioned just before. "I hear it too, should we check it out?" "The giant went the other way, so why the hell not?" Reyna suggested prompting Reyna to nod in agreement. A short walk along, the tree reached the end of the forest and onto the top of a cliff which Reyna almost fell off. "Watch it!" Astraea quickly saves Reyna from being a pancake on the highway below. "T…Thank you Astraea… Fuck that was close." Hylla kneeled by the edge, looking down. The highway bellow seemed to go into tunnels into the mountain on both sides, but something looked out of the ordinary. "Reyna… Astraea… can you two see that?" "What?" Reyna asked, unable to see what her sister saw. "There's an engraving of an eagle there." Hylla said while pointing at one side of the highway. "What about that, it could just be decorations." Reyna said, completely oblivious of the details that set that 'decoration' apart from the tunnel. "Look at what it's perched on, a laurel wreath around SPQR." "Oh… what would that be doing here?" Reyna asked, to which Astraea asked. "Didn't you say something about Roman demigods last night Reyna?" "Yeah but… I see…" Hylla grinned at her sister. "You are damned lucky to find them so easily sister." Reyna punched her sister on the arm before engulfing her in a hug. "Good luck sister." Hylla said when they separated. Reyna had tears in her eyes and only nodded as a response. "Good luck Hylla." Astraea said while extending her hand out for a shake, which Hylla gladly obliged while asking. "You are going with her?..." Astraea nods. "… then take care of my sister, she can be quite stubborn sometimes." Reyna glared at her sister before taking off with Astraea to the nearest way down, leaving Hylla behind. Hylla sighed and shook her head before walking off in the opposite direction, finding her way out of the forest.

* * *

Traffic screamed past the two girls as they stood at one side of the highway waiting for an opening. "I know that this is weird to ask… but what are those things that are going past?" Reyna turned her head dramatically slowly towards the girl that stood next to her. "You seriously don't know?" Astraea glared at her causing Reyna to raise both hands to surrender. "They are called cars, you are going to have to brush up on things in a library… a library is…" Astraea was not amused, yes she doesn't know about so called cars, but libraries… oh please. "Shut up Reyna… I'm not that out of time." To that, Reyna shrugged and continued to look at the oncoming traffic. "How long do you think…" She was about to ask how long Astraea thought the cars would continue, but the traffic beat Reyna to the punch and completely stopped coming, only a few stragglers went past. "… well that was interesting… best we make our way across before we get pancaked by following cars." Astraea was, again, confused at something she has no idea of. "Pancake?" "Wait for the library Astra… then all shall be revealed." The two made their way to the middle of the highway, and to a steel gate underneath the eagle. "So this is it… quite unremarkable front door for a civilization like Rome don't you think? Oh I forgot! Rome is a…" Reyna went on and on about ancient civilizations and history for a whole five minutes as they went through the service tunnel that was just on the other side of that door. Mosaics made from tiles lined the walls, depicting ancient mythology. Marble pillars placed in intervals marked the beginning and end of each and every piece of mosaic art. Unfortunately, Astraea was too annoyed from Reyna's history lesson to even bother looking at the stories that the mosaics showed. Soon, the two neared the end of the tunnel where a door of pure gold was placed. Two guards dressed in armor that resembled strips of steel and gold. "Halt! State your name and intent!" One of the guards yelled, causing both girls to freeze in their steps. "The names Reyna, she's Astraea. We heard about a demigod camp, we would like to join." The two guards looked at each other whispering things that the two could not hear. Before long, one of the guards knocked a specific signal on the door and series of clicks and bangs later, the door opened revealing another hallway that rivaled the torch lit tunnel the two girls have just walked through. A boy with the same armor as the two guards stood at the entrance. "What is it this time?" The boy asked, to which one of the guards responded. "We have two girls requesting to enter New Rome. Go and tell the legate." The boy looked at both Astraea and Reyna before immediately turning and running to tell whoever that 'legate' was. Minutes went by before two boys returned, one from before, and another who is out of armor. "You two want to enter New Rome?" The two girls simply nod an answer. "Alright, there are some ground rules you must know of. When you want to join us in New Rome, you must join the legion. There you will serve for ten years in active duty and the rest of your life in reserve. You will also have to familiarize yourself with the law of the land. But before you do so, you will have to stand in front of the legion's leaders with your reason for entry and why you will not be an enemy of Rome. Understood?" The two girls echoed 'understood' and were escorted by the two boys into the hallway. "May I have your weapons please?" Astraea held up both palms as if saying 'I don't have a weapon' while Reyna handed over her short sword. "Alright, follow me." They were again escorted along unfamiliar paths out of the hallway and into the bright sun, temporarily blinding the two girls for several seconds before their eyes got used to the light. A beautiful marble city appears in the distance while a stone fort appears to their immediate left. The escorts turned towards the fort at a fork in the road without saying a word. Soon, the four reaches a tent inside the fort where two people were currently in. "Ah there you are Jason, what have you brought us this time?" A girl said. "Nothing much Cassandra, just these two who want to enter New Rome." The girl nods leaned against one of the posts of the tent while eyeing the two girls. Jason, the boy that was out of armor, turns to the boy who helped him escort the two girls. "Marcus, stand guard outside and tell anyone that wants to come in to try later." The boy, who stood by the tent's entrance, quickly salutes and exits the tent. The other boy whose name was not yet revealed to Astraea nor Reyna was busy pacing around. "Frederic, you comfortable pacing like that?" Frederic had many things on his mind, and completely misses Jason's question. "Fred, you idiot. Focus on what we have to do damnit." Cassandra said a little louder than Jason, causing Frederic to snap out of his thoughts. "Wait… what?" Jason sighs and motions to Astraea and Reyna. "They request to enter New Rome." Frederic immediately makes an O with his mouth before taking a seat on a chair next to the table in the center of the room. "Take a seat you two." Jason says while gesturing at the seats across from him and Frederic. The two girls quickly took a seat and almost immediately after, questions started flying their way. "We don't want to know why you are here, but we do want to know if your intentions would harm anyone within these protective borders we maintain. So please tell us why you want to enter New Rome and why you won't be a threat to us." Cassandra said while taking a seat next to Frederic. "I have been on the run from monsters with my sister, we caught words about a place with demigods so I have decided to come and join." Cassandra nods before turning her attention to Astraea. "Is this your sister?" "No…" Astraea immediately responds. "I met her days ago, it's better for us to stick together when faced with the amount of monsters out there." "May I ask where your sister is?" Jason asks, curious why the sisters would not enter at the same time. "She is making her way north, to the amazons; she isn't really a fan of Rome." The three legionaries conversed privately before they turned back to the two girls. "I'm afraid we are not properly introduced, my name is Cassandra Haynes, this is my co-praetor Frederic Wolfe, and this is Jason Grace, our legate." Astraea briefly nods at each of the introduced officers. "Reyna, Reyna Arellano. This here is Astraea. She doesn't really know her last name." "Well Reyna, we accept your explanation and you can enter New Rome as a citizen, although Astraea here would have to… elaborate… more on her story." Astraea gulped, there was a lot to add, yet not a lot she wanted to add. "Well… I kind of not remember anything, I woke up in the forests near here days ago and like I said just bumped into Reyna and her sister here." Frederic was not satisfied with her answer and decided to push further. "How did you survive out in the forest with no knowledge of anything?" "I don't know, monsters usually don't try to attack, instead, they rather walk the other way." The three officers were surprised, that's a story no one ever said. Not once had they heard that a demigod would have monsters running in the opposite direction. The three again convened in a private conversation, but this time, just loud enough for Astraea to hear. "…how…impossible" one said "…who…great ally…" another said. Soon, the three were at an impasse, Frederic was reserved, not trusting Astraea, while Cassandra wanted to give her a chance. Jason was torn, yes a demigod that had power like what Astraea described would be powerful, but it does not support that Astraea would not turn against them. "Jason… you have to make the decision…" Frederic said. In this situation, there were only two answer, cast Astraea out and make her an enemy of Rome from the start, or take the chance and try to make a good ally out of her. Cassandra had cast out many demigods they did not trust, many died, others came back injured and begging for the help they would never get. Cassandra works to abolish this act and give everyone a chance, but she does not have much influence over the senate by herself, and Frederic does not echo her blind trust in anyone. Jason looked at Astraea before finalizing his decision. "No… I'm sorry Astraea, you must understand that we fight to defend each other, and there are precautions I have to take… again… I am truly sorry." Like Cassandra, regret of siding with Frederic comes back to bite him every time he sees a dead demigod out in the field whenever he does a patrol. Cassandra frowned before standing up and shook hands with Astraea. "Good luck and Godspeed." Reyna had tears in her eyes, she had to leave her sister and now this and she quietly cursed her damned luck. Astraea engulfs Reyna in a hug and whispers to her… "Good luck Reyna, I'll stay around… if you need help, remember where we met." Reyna said nothing and simply nodded into her friends shoulder. Astraea ends the embrace and turns to the three officers. "Thank you Praetor Haynes, and Legate Grace. I understand your position. Praetor Wolfe… I hope the souls of those you have doomed haunt you living… or dead." Astraea didn't even wait for a response and walked out of the tent and headed back towards the entrance of the camp. It didn't take a rocket scientist that the demigods that they have rejected would have never survived, or else Astraea, Reyna, and Hylla would have met much more on the way towards the camp. "Jason… you are going to mark that down on the books right?" Jason chuckled; Astraea was truly one of a kind. Frederic was completely pissed and walked out of the tent as well. "Yeah praetor, should I quote?" "Absolutely legate… absolutely." Cassandra said before turning towards Reyna. "I'm sorry… for me and Jason. Truthfully, I don't think I am even in the position of saying sorry at all. If what she says was true… she would have no trouble surviving, and we should have allowed her in also, but there are things much larger in play than the fact if one could enter New Rome." Jason had already marked the proceedings that had just happened and recorded Astraea into the official book of rejected demigods. Astraea may not have been given the opportunity to join Reyna, but fate had better things to do with her than joining an army.

* * *

It was nearly night and Percy felt that he was just getting the beginning of the torture. A two hour whole sparing lesson with Luke and a four hour long Greek writing and speaking lesson was said to be just the start. If that was the start of it all, Percy did not want to see the middle and if he did, he would run for the end of it all. "Percy? You gonna eat all that?" Luke was ogling the whole foot wide pizza that appeared in front of Percy. Without even noticing, Percy had ordered for something, fortunately, it was something he could definitely live with. "Yeah." He said before chowing down on his dinner. When Percy was nearing the end of the supply of pizzas, Luke stood from his seat with a semi-empty plate. "Where you going?" Percy asked with mouth full of pizza. Luke sat back down before explaining. "You see others walking towards the hearth?" Percy nods curious at what Luke was going at. "Well you see… whenever we burn the foods and offer a prayer to a specific god or goddess, they receive power equivalent to the power carried by whatever you burn. It really isn't really necessary, but it is a good way to communicate… if they are listening." Luke's expression grew sad as he said the last part before standing to head to the hearth. Percy swallowed a bite, leaving one last slice of pizza left on his extra-large plate. Sighing, partially regretting the decision he is going to make, Percy stood and also made his way to the hearth. "To whoever is my father, please tell me who you are." Percy whispered to no one specific before pushing his last slice into the fire and walk away. He did not notice the eyes that stared directly above his head before Luke tapped his shoulder. Percy turned towards the taller boy only to notice that he was staring at something over him, causing him to look frantically at what Luke was looking at. "Relax bro… chill…" Percy relaxed, still confused as to what the campers all around him were looking at. "Don't turn or freak out… just look directly up." Percy did exactly that and saw a turquoise circle with a trident in the middle of it. "Oh…" Chiron chuckled to himself before standing up. "Hail Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas, earthquakes, storms, and horses." The campers echoed the centaur's hail before they continued their evening meal. "You are the fastest person to get claimed yet Percy." Luke said, envious of the attention Percy got from Poseidon, most demigods would take a long time to find their missing parent, and some even go on through their lives without even knowing their godly parent. Percy shrugged it off, nothing changed by the fact that he now knew of his father's identity. If he had known that knowing ones godly parent was so sensitive among the demigod community, Percy would have never prayed nor wished to know of his father. Unknown to all demigods, because of the rules that Zeus/Jupiter enacted gods Olympian or not, would not be able to contact their children other than to claim them, or for a quest. This infuriated the gods; some on the other hand were ashamed and refused to claim their children fearing that their kids would lash out at them, angry for their ignorance. This preposterous act by the king of the gods, would lead to rebellious acts that can be forgiven, and eventually outright treason. Percy would have a part in this, whether he would be the catalyst or the inhibitor, no one but the fates would know.


End file.
